


i never get bored of looking at you

by tenkaede



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Pining, but it's most probably not!, you could read it as one-sided if you really tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkaede/pseuds/tenkaede
Summary: In which Chabashira plays with bubbles, and Harukawa wants to say something.[ Day 1: Rainbow ]
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	i never get bored of looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> title specifically taken from 'watch you sleep.' by girl in red

There’s something that Harukawa wants to say, but the words don’t quite reach her tongue.

She doesn’t completely know what the words are or what she wants to convey, so she’s stuck watching the bubble machine spit into the air like leaves on the wind. There’s something she needs to say, but she doesn’t know how to say it, so she watches the spheres catch sunlight on their surface and pop not a second later.

There’s something that Harukawa wants to say, but there’s laughter in the air, and she won’t dare interrupt it. 

“Isn’t it fantastic?” Describing Chabashira’s voice as full of anything but pure joy would be a lie. “Tenko wasn’t sure if Iruma-san would actually make it, but she delivered it to Tenko’s dorm this morning!” 

Harukawa doesn’t think she’s ever seen that girl so happy. This is childish, she knows, and if this were the start of the school year, she would have refused to associate with Chabashira’s attempts of connecting at all. Especially something like this.

But it isn’t the start of the year, and she’s Chabashira’s friend, and there’s something she wants to say but she doesn’t know how to say it. 

She settles for, “they’re pretty,” and when Chabashira shoots her a look, “the bubbles. They’re pretty.” 

It’s tempting to push herself from the grass and up to her feet to swipe at as many bubbles as possible. Maybe it’d be fun, or maybe she’d just make her hands damp. She doesn’t give herself the opportunity to figure it out. She’s not that childish.

But then Chabashira takes it upon herself to flail her hands into the air in order to catch as many bubbles as possible, and something like amusement swells in Harukawa’s chest. An unusual feeling, but not an unwelcome one. 

“Bubble massacre,” Harukawa comments. It’s not what she’d wanted to say, but it’s all that she can manage. 

“Someone had to do it!” Chabashira retorts, swiping a fist through another poor bubble. “Bubbles always pop in the end, and Tenko thinks this is fun!” 

It’s almost a dance, really, when Chabashira bounds around in an attempt to reach the bubbles before they float too high. A bouncy, childish dance, but one that Harukawa finds endearing. 

She could say something now. There’s a chance - Chabashira may be occupied, but she always listens. 

Chabashira may be occupied, but saying something would distract her from her fun. Harukawa says nothing.

It’s not long until she wears herself out, anyway. Even an athlete can only bounce around for so long. Harukawa can hear the breathlessness in Chabashira’s voice long before she actually collapses back onto the grass with a giggle and doesn’t say anything as she tries to get air back into her lungs. 

There’s something Harukawa wants to say, and she doesn’t know what it is, so she settles for, “you’re a monster, you know.” Chabashira makes a small noise in the back of her throat, eyes unfocused, until she processes the statement and a flash of panic moves over her face, so Harukawa adds, “I’m kidding. I meant for all of the bubbles you popped.” 

“Oh! Tenko knew that!” She didn’t know that. Harukawa doesn’t correct her.. “You should try it next, Harukawa-san.” 

There’s something Harukawa wants to say, and it has something to do with how her name sounds on Chabashira’s voice, but she takes too long to say it and Chabashira’s staring so instead she says, “no thanks. I’d rather watch them.” 

“If all you wanted to do was watch, you could have told Tenko not to pop all of them.” 

“It’s fine,” Harukawa says, and it really is fine, because with the disruption of the flow gone, Iruma’s machine returns to spitting a stream into the sky. “Besides. You were having fun.” 

“Tenko was,” Chabashira says. 

She hugs her legs and rests her cheek on her knees and looks at Harukawa in a way that she can’t really describe and Harukawa could say something, right now, when the only sound is the gentle whirring of the bubble machine. 

She says nothing. She fiddles with stray strands of her hair. She looks at the bubbles. 

“It’s a good thing that Harukawa-san likes bubbles too,” Chabashira says, shifting on the grass. “Tenko was getting nervous! In case you wouldn’t!” 

“Why wouldn’t I like bubbles?” 

“You just don’t seem the type, and - ah, no offense!” 

“None taken.” That’s the truth, but Harukawa doesn’t know what to make of that. “Didn’t you get Iruma to make this for you, anyway? If I didn’t like bubbles, you could have tried out the machine on your own.” That’s a lie. To say no to something Chabashira is clearly excited about is a hard thought to entertain. 

“Right.” There’s a pause. “Bubbles always calm Tenko down.” 

“Huh?” 

“‘Cause they’re so pretty. And sometimes Tenko thinks about blowing a bubble big enough to sit in.” 

Harukawa can imagine that. Maybe too well. She regards the statement with a hum and a pause and there’s something she could say but she doesn’t say it. “It’d pop if you tried something like that.” 

“Maybe,” Chabashira says, and Harukawa catches the way her cheeks begin to turn pink. “But that’s another part of them that makes them so beautiful! The fragility.” 

Fragility isn’t something that sounds beautiful, but she won’t say that, because then Chabashira will be worried, and concern is the last thing that should be on her pretty face. “... I think that you just like bubbles too much, Chabashira.” 

“There’s no such thing as liking bubbles too much! It’s-” 

“Clearly, there is.” 

“Hey,” Chabashira whines, “Tenko just loves bubbles with her whole heart!” 

Harukawa hadn’t realised that she was smiling, but now it’s hard to ignore and harder to wrangle. She could say something but she doesn’t, she could figure out what to say but she doesn’t, she could talk about something she likes more than Chabashira likes the bubbles. 

She doesn’t. “You’re silly.” And ‘silly’ isn’t a word she uses often but there’s something she wants to say and ‘silly’ doesn’t come close but it’s the closest that she can manage. 

“There’s nothing silly about appreciating something! Besides, Harukawa-san said she found bubbles pretty too, right?” There’s a small smirk that grows on Chabashira’s face. “Who’s the silly one now?” 

“I’m not the one that insisted on trying to pop them all, so it’s still you,” Harukawa says, raising an eyebrow.

Chabashira rolls her eyes, but her smirk pulls into a grin. “Well, Tenko isn’t popping them anymore! So she’s not being silly anymore.” There’s a small pause, then a tiny laugh, and then she points. “Is it silly to think that they look like they have tiny rainbows trapped inside of them?”

Harukawa could tell her that yes, it’s still silly, you’re still silly, but Chabashira isn’t wrong. There’s something else that she could say, too, but she doesn’t know how to say it, so she says nothing. 

“Tenko thinks that they have tiny rainbows trapped inside of them,” Chabashira repeats, “it’s pretty!” 

“Yeah. It is.” Harukawa nods, but she’s not looking at the bubbles. 

Chabashira’s pointing at the bubbles, and Harukawa’s looking at her, and she could say something, she wants to say something, and it’s on the tip of her tongue and it wouldn’t take much effort to say it. 

But she doesn’t know how, so she doesn’t say anything. 

(The bubbles are pretty, but Chabashira’s prettier.)

**Author's Note:**

> i know i didnt stick with the prompt too much but i also couldn't think of anything else so!!!! whatever!!!!!!! tenmaki RIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! partly inspired by tenko's lines during salmon mode about how much she likes bubbles


End file.
